Letting Go
by labyrinthofsuffering
Summary: Jason learns to move on with life. r&r. it's different than the others after the first chapter. keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

hey i just did this for a reading project for school. i can do fanfiction for a grade! whoa. any hoot, it gets good after the first chapter, so keep reading. please review! btw, i don't own any characters or the game life.

* * *

I breathed in and started heading towards my car. It's not fair. Everything was supposed to work itself out when I got home. We would write lists and etch out our priorities, and then we would start achieving them. I never told anybody the next part but after that, we were supposed to go to and top ranked Ivy League college. After that, I would become a successful in my job, and we would get married. Then we'd have a family. When we got old, we'd retire to Millionaire Acres retirement home. It was like playing the game of Life.

Instead, Macey decides to take a risk. She kisses, the boy in the truck. She seemed unsure, but the weird thing is that it seemed to work out for her. That's not supposed to happen. Instead of him pulling away, they start kissing more passionately than we have ever kissed in the two years we were dating.

I couldn't take it anymore, and I still felt in a state of shock. I couldn't feel anything yet. I guess that was what Macey was telling me about when she talked about her father. As I got into my car, I started thinking. She wasn't really gone for good. She was still alive. I started to pull out of the driveway, and a car had to swerve out of the way. I had almost run them over. They honked loudly once they were passed the house. I was sent straight back to my state of shock. That was the first time I had driven without precision and caution. I thought back to the way that Macey used to make fun of me for driving like her grandmother. What was happening to me?

Watching the party from my rearview mirror, I suddenly felt on the verge of tears. I can't cry. Crying means losing control and I had already started to feel my control slipping away. I didn't want it to become a domino effect, so I slipped into a state of numbness for the rest of the ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

alright peeps, here's when things get better the third chapter is the best though cause macey and wes are in it. disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or the story

* * *

The days continued to pass. Inside of me, for the first time in my life, I felt like a mess, but on the outside I looked like the same in control person I always was. My parents didn't notice. When they asked about Macey I told them that we were still on a break.

My student counsel friends, Amanda and Bethany, acted the same, but something about them, I don't know, just didn't seem right. I couldn't pinpoint it. I tried making some lists about their characteristics to find out what I was seeing differently, but they didn't seem to answer any of my questions, they just gave me more things to ponder.

One day when I was talking to my parents, they said something that got me thinking, "You know Jason, you should study with Macey and her new friends, just as a friend."

I looked at them, hope suddenly coursing throughout my body, "Yeah, why not?"

That got me thinking. I wanted Macey back. That boy didn't deserve her. I bet he did terrible in school, and I think I remember him from someplace. "Of course!" I thought, as energy and anger coursed through me. I saw him when I tutored at the reformatory school. That punk was in jail, and he's got Macey brainwashed by his looks. I had to let her know. Then she would come to her senses and back to me. It wasn't fair. Look at all the work I do, and look who gets her instead. That was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

alright here it is! disclaimer: i do not own the characters or story blahedy blah.

* * *

I slammed the car door shut, headed up to the door, and rung the bell. Macey's mom answered the door. She looked surprised, and slightly flustered, to see me.

I smiled widely at her, "Good evening Ms. Queen."

"Oh – it's nice to see you Jason. What can I help you with?" Ms. Queen courteously asked.

"I was hoping to speak to Macey," I answered her calmly, hoping that she didn't see my inner struggle with my building anger.

"She's upstairs getting ready for a party. You could wait for her in the living room if you'd like," she replied.

"Thanks."

I walked towards the back of the giant house, surprised at how familiar I was with it. I was even more surprised by how calm Ms. Queen seemed. She used to be the busiest and most flustered person I knew. Even Macey's mom had changed.

In the distance, I could hear Macey be told that I was waiting for her in the living room. Then I heard her footsteps get louder and louder as they approached me. Next thing I knew, she was standing right in front of me. Whoa. She looked gorgeous. Her clothes showed her off better than I ever remember.

"Um…um…" I stammered, "I was hoping to hang out with you. I mean as friends. I kind of got that you didn't want to go out with me anymore."

She blushed and I was kind of worried that I had offended her, "Oh… that's great. You can come with me to a party I was going to meet my friends with."

I smiled, "That would be great!"

She nodded and took in a breath, "Well then, let's go in my car."

I nodded, and followed her outside. We walked back through the house and got into her car. The air suddenly seemed tense and awkward. She started driving, and we spent a good ten minutes in silence. I started feeling really panicked because I couldn't see the clock because it was blocked by a stack of C.D.'s. I knew it would be rude to move the C.D.'s, and in this situation I sure couldn't ask her to do it. I also knew that it would be even worse to look at my watch, so I just sat there, silently suffering.

I finally got the courage to start talking, "So, how have you been. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I've been great! How about you?" she replied quickly.

"That's nice. I've been alright. Who have you been seeing?" I hoped I wasn't being too nosy.

"This guy named Wes. He works with the Wish catering crew with me. He's a great guy," she answered.

I gulped; this would be hard to say, since she seemed so happy mentioning his name, "You know he was in jail."

She giggles, "Yeah I know, but he's different now."

I looked at her shocked, "How did you know that?"

"He told me. We know everything about each other from a game called Truth," she replied casually.

"And that doesn't bother you?" I blurted out.

She gave me a weird look, "No. Why would it?"

I didn't say anything after that. What happened to my Macey? I wanted her back. I suddenly could feel my world spinning around. I knew my life was out of control. I thought it was, but really I was never in control of everything. Then right there, in front of Macey of all people, I started to cry. I wasn't making any noise, but I could feel tears rolling down my eyes. To make it even worse, as soon as I started p with crying, we pulled into a driveway full of cars. No matter how much I wanted the tears to stop, they wouldn't.

Macey got out of the car and turned to me. Something about it made me feel that she completely understood me.

"I'm sorry. You can drive my car back to my house. I'll get a ride."

I just nodded. Then she turned around and started walking away. a bouncy girl came up to her giggling. Then I could recognize Wes walking up to her. They hugged each other, and then they walked off, hand in hand. She seemed happy, and surprisingly that made me happy. I walked around to the driver's side of the car, got in, and started the engine. I drove away ready to start a new life and let go of the old one. I was ready to learn about how to live my forever. I looked back once, and smiled. Then I drove recklessly ahead.


End file.
